


Date Night

by natsaprat



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsaprat/pseuds/natsaprat





	1. Part 1

It was date night; every Friday night Brian was home it was house law we went out. Tonight was the first Friday in 8 months he’d been home and I was determined to make it memorable; all the guys had been working so hard on the release of their latest record, City of Evil, and toured it and it had done so well, Bri had barely been home for a little over a year so the first date night in so long was special to both of us.

We first met at a garage on the freeway whilst they toured their second album; the whole band was travelling in this white van and had stopped for toilets and food and gas etc, I was driving past on the way to a good friends a couple hours away from where I lived until I blew a flat and had to pull into the garage to change the tyre. I got there and managed to get my spare from the back of my truck when I couldn’t physically change it, Brian was gentleman enough to change it for me, subtly asking for my number – which I gave him – as he sorted it, and we’ve been together ever since.

That was just about 2 years ago now and it had been one Hell of a ride; the success of the band since the releasing of City of Evil was monumental and, to be honest, I couldn’t be happier for them... I just wish it didn’t take my Bri away from me so often. Saying that, that’s what happens when you date an unbelievably attractive rockstar, I guess; should’ve seen this coming.

Tonight we were heading out to one of our favourite restaurants; they did the best pie in town and it was completely irresistible as well as being quaint and intimate; quiet enough to really feel alone with whoever you were with; unbelievably relaxed and welcoming.  
Me and Bri have been going so long we’d grown to know the owners, managing to call them up and ask them to reserve our favourite table in the far corner of the restaurant, looking out onto the waterfront. I also managed to go out dress shopping and found the most breathtakingly stunning dress that complimented my assets perfectly and to top it all off, it was the perfect shade of deep purple I knew Brian loved to death.

I got home and put it on, along with a simple pair of new, black, converse; I had to make sure I was in flats around Bri; he was only a couple inches taller than I was and I had to make sure I wasn’t taller; I was always felt like the man should be taller than his partner, I’m not sure why.

He’d been out with the band all day; going to the beach and surfing for their first real day off in months, treading into the house with a mop of damp, messy hair falling around his face; his clothes sticking to him slightly where his body had been wet, turning me on ridiculously... so much so I almost spat out the beer I had opened all over his already glistening chest.

“Well, don’t you look good enough to eat,” he groaned into my ear as he dropped his duffel bag and pinned me against the counter, his hands finding the hem of my dress, close to the knee, and lifting it up slightly for his fingertips to glide, caressing my thighs.

I gasped lightly at the sudden contact before laughing slightly and putting my beer back on the counter, holding his hands and taking them from my legs to place them beside his torso, “no, Bri, you have to wait,” I smirked.

He grunted, “whyyy?” he asked, whining, pressing his chest against mine and pouting like a child, making me chuckle.

“Because it’s date night and if we have it now not only will we both be too tired out to go, but you’ll ruin this nice new dress I bought for you,” I rubbed my hands over my body as I lightly pouted, making him hum.

“I’m sure I could persuade you to go one quick round now then another few once we’re back home,” he leant in, softly biting and licking the skin of my jaw and neck, placing his hands back on my thighs.

I moaned softly, “no, Bri, we’re going out,” I whimpered.

“Please, can’t we stay for a while?” he continued to do as he pleased.

“No. Now, are you getting changed or are you staying like that?” I reluctantly pushed him away, crossing my arms to stop him from getting too close again, slowly admiring his toned body.

“Judging by the way you’re watching me, along with your panties, I’m staying just the way I am,” his infamous smirk twisted onto his lips as he too crossed his arms, exposing his bulging biceps, covered in tattoos of all things a little creepy.

“What do you mean by the judge of my panties? You haven’t even felt them yet?” I playfully scowled, causing him to smile.

“I don’t need to feel them, just by your panting and your racing heartbeat I know they’re already damper than my shirt,” he grinned menacingly, it growing wider as he watched my face drop in defeat.

“Fine. Want me to change?” I spat, my face scowling playfully again.

“Nope,” he leaned closer to my face, “I like the fact you’re wet,” he whispered, making me all the wetter, as he smirked and walked out of the kitchen into the hall, “come on, Raunchy Rachel, its date night!” he called, practically shouting, as I heard him pick up his keys and wallet and open the front door.

I sighed, picking up his leather shirt he’d left on the dining table chair and slipping it over my shoulders before following him out, only picking up my phone to ensure he paid for dinner.

We got to the restaurant and was immediately greeted my Paolo and the rest of the staff, quickly guiding us to our reserved table. It was a corner table looking towards the ocean, placed between large floor-to-ceiling windows that stretched across the room. Only two could sit and rather than sitting opposite to each other, couples had to sit beside each other, giving Brian the perfect angle to place his hand on my thigh and rub me.

We placed our orders and the food came in no time; going to such a small restaurant really had its bonus’; great food; intimacy, and no screaming Avenged fans to ruin mine and Brian’s date night.

That’s not to say I don’t love the fans; generally they’re all lovely and they all mean well; they’re so supportive and fun, I just don’t want them crowding us and honing in on my boyfriend.

As we sat and ate Brian kept his hand caressing my thigh, not even lifting it to eat his food. Suddenly, I asked about the tour and the guys, finally making him stop his movements; he always got so sentimental and loving when we spoke about the guys and how things were going; his sex drive just seemed to stop when I asked; it doesn’t necessarily turn him off, he just stops proceedings while he answers, as if he’s on pause for a moment while he takes his time to converse in his great love for music and his friends. I continued to ask him as many questions about it as I could; getting the most time out of it as possible to stop him from trying to turn me on before I ran out of questions and he was back at it.

Eventually I whispered, asking what he was trying to do as he continued to rub my thigh and turn me on.

“What do you mean what am I trying to do?” he whispered back; it was so quiet if we didn’t whisper people were going to hear us.

Then again, no one but me seemed to notice his hand climbing my thigh towards my entrance as he licked along my ear and sucked and kissed from it down my neck to my collar bone, making me pant and moan, praying no one heard that.

He smirked against my skin, “you know damn well what I mean,” I cursed, breathless.

“Well, in that case, I’m trying to get you to have sex with me,” he chuckled, still assaulting my chest, jaw and neck with his sucking and nipping.

“Here?... Didn’t I say you had to wait until we were home?” I asked again, gulping as his hand rose and became more forceful.

“Yes,” he paused, peppering my neck with kisses, “but I’m politely disobeying.”

“So, you’re not trying to get me home faster?”

“If that’s what you’d prefer... but honestly I was just trying to get you frustrated enough to get you to the restrooms but okay,” my walls clenched at his rugged voice, whining when he calmly pulled away and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, throwing several bills onto the table to pay, a shit-eating grin on his face as he admired the dark marks that littered my neck and chest where he had kissed me everywhere but my lips. “Come on,” he stood, holding his hand out for me, “let’s get you home,” he winked at me, smirking, making me clench again.

We got to the truck and Brian offered to help me up, taking his chance to slip his hand up my dress to press against my soaked panties as I climbed, making me groan loudly stumble into the framework of the pickup.

“Oops, careful now,” he taunted, making me moan again, as he tightly gripped my hips and sat me down in the seat, lightly groping my boob as he leaned away after putting on my seatbelt.

He smirked and slammed the door shut, making his way over to the driver’s seat and climbing in. I thought he’d instantly touch me but the entire way home his hands remained firmly on the wheel, determined to make sure I’d calmed down before we got in, causing my body to wrench and squirm in the frustration he left me in after his first touch.

I began to roll my hips and shuffle in my seat, my hands climbing and descending my body, Brian could barely keep his eyes on the road; watching my suffering as his lust quietly grew, shuffling in his own seat, his crotch growing.

We pulled up to our Californian home in no time, as Bri eagerly sped home, and we both stumbled from the truck, trying to reach the house as quickly as possible, yet Brian still remained fairly calm.

“I need a drink, go on up,” I whispered, racing to the kitchen and opening a bottle of water. My heart slowed and calmed as the icy water cooled me down and relaxed my hot thoughts. Brian seemed clam too as he stepped towards me and slowly removed his shirt from me, delicately kissing my bare shoulders as his hands snaked back around to my front, continuing to caress my thighs, “I thought I told you to head up,” I spoke slowly, my face turning lightly to watch him as he answered.

His eyes remained closed as his lips danced across my exposed back, stopping quickly to answer, his warm breath eliciting a moan from me as it caused a shiver to run my spine, “I want you now,” he admitted hotly, his hands roaming my body harshly, pausing longer at my legs.

I sighed, “what is it with you and my thighs, Bri?” I asked honestly, my own perceptions and fears on them relaying in my mind, bringing me back to my usual, dark state of mind.

“What do you mean? They’re beautiful,” Brian asked cautiously, turning playful as his hands rode higher.

I stiffened, gripping the counter, suddenly cautious of what he was doing, huffing in disbelief, “c’mon, Bri, don’t fuck with me; we both know they’re really not,” my head bowed, looking to my thighs, my eyes stinging in emotional pain, yet still a little turned on my Brian’s movements.

He began laughing, his hands lifted my dress to rub my hips and lower back as he pressed himself tightly against me to begin kissing my neck and jaw, making his way to my ear, “but I want to fuck with you,” he whispered huskily, gradually turning me back on as his palms ravaged my hips, thighs, and back, “I wanna fuck you so so bad,” he pleaded, his forehead rested between my shoulders and groaned, his hot breath danced over my skin causing me to shiver, his member growing against my rear as his hands continued to venture over my body.

I began to protest before he spun me around in one, quick motion, taking my breath away. His face lightly touched my own, not quite kissing me as he held my hips to him, shushing me. His eyes connected with mine, full of lust, before dropping to my mouth as his tongue wiped over his own, thin lips, poking out to lightly run over my bottom lip, making me gasp as he slowly entered my mouth.

His tongue began to battle my own, starting lightly before gradually becoming more forceful, before stopping completely and looking into my eyes, “now, listen to me,” I tried to protest again before he harshly told me, “no. I won’t hear it because I know anything that comes out of your mouth about yourself is not going to be true. Despite what you may think, Rach, you’re beautiful; thighs ‘n’ all!” he smiled lightly, causing my own sad one to form, “you’re absolutely stunning, baby, and that fuckin’ dress... shit... it’s really got me going,” he bit his lip looking at my hips and thighs,” and your body. Jesus Christ, you got be wearing a dustbin bag and you’d still look fuckin’ hot,” we both chuckled before my own mind got the better of me, dampening my drifting spirits.

“But why? It’s not like I’m like any other girl you’ve been with...” I began before he interrupted me.

“Exactly! Rach, you’re one of a kind and I fuckin’ love that! I love that about you! You’re smart, funny and smokin’ hot! And before you deny and go on to say some crap about you being ‘bigger than everyone else’”, he imitated, making me giggle, “I want that. I don’t want you to be a twig-bitch like the rest,” he smiled cheekily, his lips, his breath lightly brushing my own lips as his hands caressed my hips and thighs, “I like a bigger girl,” he began, “I like a girl with meat,” he pressed his hips firmly against mine and bit my lip, groaning, his hands focusing on rubbing my thighs, “there’s more to venture, more to feel, more to explore, more to grip on to,” he whispered huskily into my ear, his hands found my ass took hold, tugging as he took my ear between his teeth and pulled making me gasp and rise up from the counter, completely turned on. “But it doesn’t end there,” I groaned, “there’s more to bite, more to tug, more to taste, more to tease, more to please, more to want,” his speech sped up as our bodies got high with passion, groaning want as a plea to prove his love.

My mind clouded with lust, not thinking completely straight; only recognising my ache for him. Our mouths collided as they immediately moved in sync, my legs wrapping around his waist, sitting on his already large bulge, his hands pulling my dress around my middle, my nails clawing at the white shirt that hung loosely on his broad shoulders.

He began to move, stimulating the aches and nerves we both held at the hips, causing us both to moan ferociously. He left the kitchen and started to make his way towards the stairs before I gripped his shirt and pushed him back, “no... here,” I pleaded, making him back up into the living room.

“What?” he began, turning us around and throwing me onto the couch, “here?” he asked seductively, his fingers already playing with his belt.

“YES!” I shrieked, tipping my head to the cushion as my back arched, Brian lunging forward. He immediately found himself between my legs, pushing my dress farther up my body and over my head, his straining cock pressing against the wet patch between my legs, kissing and biting my lips and neck hungrily as I tore his own shirt from his torso.

Our bodies moved against each other, colliding passionately, edging us further. Brian’s hands began to snake behind my back to my bra, starting to undo the clasp. I took my own hands from his shoulders to take his fingers from my underwear before whispering against his lips, “whoa, whoa, whoa, tiger... we’re not equal yet,” I smirked, leaving his hands at my hips before taking hold of his belt buckle and slowly taking down his basketball shorts to allow him to kick them off with a groan.  
“Great. Okay, now can I see your tits?” making us both smirk.

“Fine,” I huffed, lifting my back and removing my bra, looking back up at his lust-filled face, his jaw open wide, “just don’t gawk, ay?” I smirked, gently closing his mouth.

He groaned rather loudly, his murmur to be replaced quickly with my own screams as his head lowered to my breasts, manipulating them; nipping them, licking them, teasing them, steady moans escaping my throat as his fingertips danced along my panty line, subtly dipping in and circling my clit causing my head to toss back, gripping his long, messy, black hair and tugging.

His mouth continued to leave his purple marks of love up my bare chest and neck, falling to my lips; instantly taking hold of me. We stayed that way for a while, heavily making out. His hands ventured my body, pausing and gripping at my breasts and whenever I moaned against him. Suddenly, I pushed him away, causing him to look at me confused, a little hurt I’d stopped us. It was then I tugged his shirt and say him against the couch, straddling his narrow hips.

I stood on my knees, softly pulling my panties down, with his help, before raising his hips and releasing his already stiffened dick from his briefs. He flipped us over, kissing me once before lowering himself between my legs and widening them. He hummed lightly as he readjusted his position, licking his lips as the view of my clean pussy ahead. His pink tongue poked from his thin lips, tracing a long line from my knee up my thigh to my taint; stopping to lightly kiss my clit, making me shudder. He smirked against me before going to work, gradually becoming more forceful, his tongue pressing along my folds, his nails tearing into my thighs, making me groan too loudly as my toes curled.

My heart started to quicken as wave after wave of pure pleasure powerfully coursed through my aching body, my breathing quickly became uneven as my lungs failed to gather enough oxygen before a violent spasm shook my body, cumming brutally. My walls clutching his tongue as he brought me to the first orgasm of many.  
“Holy shit, Bri,” I panted, tugging his already tangled hair, tilting his head up to look at me, earning a chuckle and a smirk.

“You liked that,” he grinned, climbing from the floor to come level with me. He stood on his knees on the couch between my legs, wrapping them around his strong torso as he lifted my body to sit more comfortably as he pinned me to the back of the sofa, his member stroking my lightly making me clench in aspiration and groan lightly.

“When have I not?” I managed to whisper into his ear before he softly, but quickly, pushed himself into me. I the groaned loudly, resting my head against his as his slow thrusts began, my nails running the length of his muscular back making his hips buck and him to moan into the back cushion.

His thrusts began to speed up; his palms grasped my shoulders to keep me steady. Each motion of his hips was filled with more passion than the last as he penetrated deeper and deeper, harder and harder. Our disgruntled screams echoed in the empty room, our crazed, ravenous bodies the only movement in the otherwise lifeless living space.

Then, all of a sudden, my head jolted back, my throat letting out an almighty screech as my walls clenched and a violent surge of pleasure ricocheted through my body when Brian found a sweet spot, hidden deep within. He adjusted himself to be able to continue hitting the pad of nerves inside me, groaning as moans began to flow constantly from my gaping mouth. My toes curled again as the familiar white ball of pleasure grew in the pit of my stomach, pussy clenching with every jolt he made.

“C’mon, Rachie, c’mon,” Brian screamed through gritted teeth, his thrusts becoming more irregular but twice as powerful.

“Bri, I caaa-“ my screams were inhuman as I came vigorously. My body shook, my orgasm bringing on Brian’s, heightening mine as his warm sperm shot inside, his body going rigid as his cock flexed and bent before he shook slightly, collapsing onto my limp body.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” I hummed, rubbing his back before bringing them to stroke his shoulders. My eyes went wide and I gasped when I noticed blood trailing my fingers, “oh my fucking God, Bri, I’m so so sorry...I’ll go get a cloth to clean you up,” I tried to push him off but his body was too heavy.

His head twisted to see what I was looking at before grinning wildly, biting his lip as he looked into my worried face, his cock twitching back into life at the site of his own blood on his shoulders. “It’s alright, I enjoyed it,” he leant forward, taking my bottom lip between his teeth before tugging, making me moan in frustration and relief, immediately allowing his tongue to battle mine.

He stopped the savage kiss to create a gentler, loving one, pecking my lips lightly before talking against my mouth, “ready for round two?” he smirked, his quizzical stare evident.

“I don’t know, Bri, I’m still recovering from the last one,” I bit my lip, running my hands down his back, still wet from the sweat and blood.

“Oh well, shame I’m not taking ‘no’ as an answer,” he spoke, peeling me off the sticky leather of the couch, making us both giggle slightly at the rough fucking we were so used to and missed so much.

He took us upstairs, allowing me to rest my head in the crook of his neck, giving me a better view of not only his peachy bum but the long, red, bleeding lines I’d left scattered over his back, sighing slightly at the damage I had caused him.

He managed to open the door to our dim-light bedroom fairly quickly, entering the room, turning only to close the door behind him. “Now, if all you’re going to do is sulk and feel bad for me about those scratches on my back, this isn’t going to be as fun as I hoped; I told you, I fuckin’ loved it,” he chuckled, “stop worrying,” he set us on the bed, kissing me.

I sighed again, looking up into his warm, honest eyes, “okay,” I gave in, watching his eyes change so quickly from soft to eager.

“Good,” he spat, hungrily taking my mouth and tongue as his.

Our bodies moved more slowly than before; more passionately. It was as if before was a pure rough fuck, but this was making love. Our legs entwined as his hands held my own above my head. His knees spread my own before locking eyes with me, smiling sweetly before closing his eyes and kissing me again with more and more desire as he pushed himself into my still sensitive heat.  
His thrusts were long and deep as our longing for each other grew, barely stopping for breath. My legs seemed to drop as his hands let go of mine, wrapping my thighs around him, holding them there, keeping me still, allowing for my fingers to run through and tug his dark hair.

Our groans began as our orgasms rose again, my pussy began to contract and constrict as his impending cock became stronger and faster, our excitement growing. Before long our kisses became short and sweet between our ragged breaths rather than long and passionate. His thrusts became mad and sporadic rather than deep and slow. My toes curled as he became rigid, this time cumming before me. His hot seed blasted into my tight heat, causing an explosion of pleasure to course through me, my back arching from the bed as we both screamed each other’s names.

My arms snuck around his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss me as his body collapsed next to mine. Reaching beneath me, Brian lifted up my lame body to drag the quilts of the bed to throw over our sweating bodies, snuggling and cuddling to my body, my head resting on his chest, my eyes quickly drifting closed.

“I love you, Rachel... and I have missed you so fuckin’ much,” he whispered, pecking the crown of my head with his soft lips; his arms tightening around me.

“Aaawwe, you cutie... I love you too,” I looked up at him, kissing his lips, eyes tearing from the immense love I felt only with him.

“Aawe, c’mere,” he tightened his grip again, “g’night, baby.”

“Night, Brian,” he both fell into a deep slumber; the best sleep I’d had since the night before he left 8 months ago.


	2. Part 2

The Morning After

I awoke to the aches and pains of the night before. My body stretched, eliciting a numb pain throughout my muscles. I twisted to lay on my side, gladly finding the man of all my dreams sleeping softly next to me. He looked amazing. His sex-hair splayed over the pillow, his face leaning slightly towards me. His eyes were delicately shut, his cute, petite nose lightly brushed my own. His arms lay beside him; one close to his side, the other holding the pillow behind his head - his colourful arms standing out proudly against the crisp white sheets. The duvet lay low over his waist, an obvious 'tent' forcing the sheets to rise. It was then I noticed his moaning. His breathing was heavy and every now and again a small moan escaped his slightly parted soft, thin lips.

The excitement I felt instantly heated my naked body. From the sight of his beautifully defined torso and strong, tattooed arms, to his perfectly chiseled face and messy hair, to his bulging erection hidden beneath the sheets, the wet warmth flowed to between my thighs.  
I wanted to play... again.

Subtly, my hand snaked over his chest. My leg wrapped around him, lifting over his already huge member. I settled myself led over the top of him, softly beginning to grind myself into him, leaving numerous chaste kisses over his jaw, neck and collarbone. His breathing quickened, his body fidgeting and wriggling beneath me. Then, all of a sudden, he froze; his head sparking up and looking directly at me - shocked.

"Rachel?" he asked, curiously.

"Good morning, Baby," I purred, continuing to kiss and suck at his neck.

His body relaxed and his eyes closed, his calloused hands finding my rolling hips.

"What are you doing?" he hummed.

"Well, you had a lil... morning wood. I thought I'd give you a.. hand," I whispered close to his ear, lightly grazing the skin with my tongue as I lifted my hips allowing for my hand to slide between us to take hold of his unbearably stiff dick.

He gasped, his lips parted and his eyes opened but only for a second; they soon fluttered closed as my hand began to stroke him, teasing his head with my slit. I continued to tease him until he was moaning continuously, suddenly being flipped over just before he burst. I knew he wouldn't let me make him cum; he never did; he preferred to pleasure me and make sure I was happy before he came himself - it was one of the many things I adored about him; he could be so goofy but so gentlemanly at the same time.

Once he had me on my back, he began to rub me and tease me; his rough palms caressing my breasts and stimulating the nipples as his mouth worked against mine. Arching my back from the bed, my legs wrapped around his and my hips bucked to meet him.

Eventually, he broke our kiss and began to suck and nibble his way down my body; down my throat, over my collar bones, between my boobs, over my tight stomach, stopping to lick and nibble at my navel.

My lower abdomen and pussy convulsed in apprehension; his warm breath over my smooth folds making me squirm.Finally, his thick, pink tongue slowly swiped over my lower lips causing my head to fling back and my spine to arch, a scream of his name escaping me. I could feel him smirk against me as he continued to lightly kiss at my core, teasing me. After I calmed down slightly, I felt his lips wrap around my engorged clit, licking at it happily. It sent me soaring again, pleasure pulsing through my entire being, my hands tangled in his thick, smooth, black hair; pushing his magical mouth closer to my soaking entrance.

Adding to the pleasure, this calloused thumbs pulled my lips apart, allowing for his tongue to graciously stroke my inner folds, slowly going down to poke into my core, making me writhe and clench in pure pleasure. His love was passionate; his motions slow but strong, lovingly sucking and licking my seeping pussy. Soon enough, I reached my peak and with one, loud 'BRIAN!!' I came all over his lips, nose and chin.

Still shaking from the intense orgasm, Brian climbed back up my body until his face was equal with mine. Gradually, our lips fell in sync, his tongue smoothly gaining access to my mouth, allowing me to taste myself. His dick began to twitch against my inner thigh and my hips began to buck.

"You ready for this, Rachie-poo?" he asked, smirking. His knees spreading my legs apart and lining himself up.

"Always, my Bri-bear," I hummed against his shoulder, my legs wrapping around his waist and my hands gripping his scabbing shoulders; still healing after our rough night the night before.

Slowly, he began pushing himself in. He stretched me and pulled me in the most pleasurable, loving way. My head tossed back and I moaned as his lips attached to the soft skin of my neck, relaxing me as he began his thrusts. Groans, moans, curses along with each other's names filled our otherwise silent bedroom, the noises filled with passion and adoration for each other. His hips focused on going deep rather than going fast, his entire body covering mine, his long cock being able to hit spots within me that no other man had ever been able to reach.

His thrusts started to fall out of rhythm as my hips continued to meet his. His sweat started to drip onto my body below him as he started becoming rigid as he neared his peak, his hands gripping mine, holding them out on the bed. My screams got louder as I could feel my orgasm rising, Brian thrusting into me fast and rough just a few times as we both exploded together; his body freezing as he released deep inside as I covered him with my juices.

Brian let go of my hands, leaning on his forearms as he collapsed on top of me. I softly stroked his hair as we regained our breathing.

"I fucking love you, Rach," he huffed, kissing all over my chest.

"I love you too," I smiled, continuing to kneed his skull.

"I'm serious," he looked up at me, his big, brown eyes filled with love, "I'm so so sorry about the last few months; you know I never want to leave you, I just -"

I cut him off, "I know, Bri; you have the band, sometimes you need to get away to tour and it's absolutely fine;... I still love you so so much," I smiled at him, earning a weak smile in return.

"How do I make it up to you?" he pleaded.

I thought, "to be honest, last night and this morning was enough for me but breakfast in bed would be grand... if you're offering," I winked at him.

His head fell to my chest in defeat and he smiled, "okay.. anything for you." He picked himself up, pecking my nose softly before climbing from the bed, putting on a pair of his black, Batman pants and heading downstairs leaving me alone, smiling widely. I loved him, there was no doubt about that. And to know he still loved me after so long with so many other beautiful women around, made me the luckiest girl alive; I had the most perfect man, in the most perfect way, and we both cared for each other more than anything. And I couldn't dream of a world without him.


End file.
